boukenhibikifandomcom-20200214-history
Super Hero Taisen 2016
Characters Kamen Riders Showa Kamen Riders Heisei Kamen Riders Secondary Riders Other Riders Super Sentai * * * * * * *Go-On Wings * * * * * * * * And Introducing Allies * * * * (picture only) * * * * (stand-in) * (stand-in) * (stand-in) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Villians * * * ** ** * * * * * * ** * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Form Changes and Collectibles Used Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore ***Grateful ***Decade **Specter ***Specter ***Deep Specter **Necrom ***Necrom *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii ***Grateful Damashii ***Decade Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii ***Deep Specter Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Protodrive ***Type Change: Shift Speed Prototype, Shift Tridoron Prototype ***Tire Exchange: **Type Changes ***Type Speed (Prototype ver.), Type Tridoron (Prototype ver.) **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Tridoron ***Tire Exchange: **Type Changes ***Type Speed, Type Tridoron **Silver Drive ***Type Change: Shift High Speed ***Tire Exchange: **Type Changes ***Type High Speed *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach, Shift Dead Heat ***Signal Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Mach, Deadheat Mach Lockseeds *'Locks Used:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange ***Lemon ***GokaiRed ***Hibiki ***AkaNinger **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana ***Peach ***OOO **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou ***Cherry **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon *'Arms Change:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange Arms ***Lemon Arms ***GokaiRed Arms ***Hibiki Arms ***AkaNinger Arms **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana Arms ***Peach Arms ***OOO Arms **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou Arms ***Cherry Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon Arms Rider Cards *'Rider Cards Used:' **Decade, OOO, Kabuto, Gaim *'Form:' **Decade, OOO, Kabuto, Gaim Core Medals and Combos *'Core Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Sai, Orange **Arms - Tora, Kujaku, Unagi, Gorilla, Lock **Legs - Batta, Condor, Zou, Samurai *'Combo Used:' **Tatoba, TaJaDor, TakauBa, SaiGoZou, Gaim Gaia Memories *'Memory Used' **Kamen Rider W ***Soul: Cyclone ***Body: Joker, Trigger **'Half Changes' ***CycloneJoker ***CycloneTrigger Astroswitches *'Switches used:' **Kamen Rider Fourze *Circle - Cosmic *Cross - N/A *Triangle - Wheel *Square - N/A **'States Used:' ***Base States, Cosmic States **Kamen Rider Meteor ***Meteor, Meteor Storm **'Forms:' ***Meteor, Meteor Storm Wizard Rings *'Rings Used:' **Kamen Rider Wizard ***Transformation: Flame, Flame Dragon, Water Dragon, Infinity ***Magic:Flame, Flame Dragon, Water Dragon, Infinity **'Style Used' ***Flame Style, Flame Dragon, Water Dragon, Infinity Style **Kamen Rider Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: Hyper **'Mantle Used:' ***Falco Mantle, Beast Hyper Other Form Changes *Hibiki: Kurenai, Armed *Kabuto: Masked Form, Rider Form *Den-O: Sword, Liner Gokai Changes Gokai Changes are rarely used in this movie. *Gokai Red: Kamen Rider Hibiki (x5), Kamen Rider OOO (x10), AkaNinger, Kamen Rider Drive *Gokai Blue: GoseiRed, Black Condor, ToQ2gou, AoNinger *Gokai Yellow: ToQ1gou (female), AbareBlack (female), ToQ3gou, KyoryuPink, KiNinger (female) *Gokai Green: ShinkenRed, Go-OnBlack, ToQ4gou, ShiroNinger (male) *Gokai Pink: Go-OnRed (female), Black Bison (female), Toq5gou, MomoNinger (x2), Kamen Rider Hibiki (female) *Gokai Silver: Kamen Rider Birth Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Gabutyra, Hibiki *Kyoryu Black - Parasagun *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi *Kyoryu Green - Zakutor *Kyoryu Pink - Dricera *Kyoryu Gold - Pteragordon *Kyoryu Violet - Plezuon Nin Shuriken *The Ninningers can use their Nin Shuriken to perform Shuriken Ninja Art Techniques, which includes transforming, summoning their Otomo Nin, and activating special abilities. **AkaNinger - AkaNinger Shuriken, Hibiki Shuriken **AoNinger - AoNinger Shuriken **KiNinger - KiNinger Shuriken **ShiroNinger - ShiroNinger Shuriken **MomoNinger - MomoNinger Shuriken **StarNinger - StarNinger Shuriken Zyuoh Cubes *Zyuoh Eagle - Cube Eagle, Cube Gorilla *Zyuoh Shark - Cube Shark *Zyuoh Lion - Cube Lion *Zyuoh Elephant - Cube Elephant *Zyuoh Tiger - Cube Tiger *Non-Zyuohgers - Cube Kirin, Cube Mogura, Cube Kuma *Combinations used: Wild ZyuohKing Kuma Ax Mecha *DaiBouken *ShinkenOh *GokaiOh *GoZyuJin *GoBuster-Oh *Buster Hercules *Kyoryuzin *ToQ-Oh *Diesel-Oh *Build DaiOh *Shurikenjin *BisonKing *ZyuohKing Category:2016 films Category:May 21 Category:Films set in 2016 Category:Children films